Behind Closed Doors
by ExtremeXShinyXHeartagram
Summary: He was in the inner crowd she was the school outcast but after a surprise meeting could more arise behind closed doors... A HighSchool fic... JeffOC MattOC ShannonOC, JohnOC and AmyAdam
1. Meeting

A/N My other stories are hiatus as I officially have BIIG writers block !!!!!!! anyway Im starting this fic off and hopin I dont go brain dead on it aswell ... and this is a quick sorry to any fans of Charlie (the only one I like outta those ive insulted) Chris, Ashley, Stacy, Torrie and Michelle to anyone who likes them but personally I hate them but not all are like that so ... Note Matt is 21 and so is Ashley Jeff is 18 aswell as Rachel

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone you recognise pats Jeffs back and bows head The OC that u see a TINY glimse of in this chapter is the main OC and the others will be added next chapter I think anyway this OC is based on me ...

Summary: He was in the inner crowd she was the school outcast but after a surprise meeting could more arise behind closed doors... A High-School fic... Jeff/OC Matt/OC Shannon/OC, John/OC and Amy/Adam

Enjoy...

Behind Closed Doors ...

"Jeff we need to leave, now if you don't want to be late for school !" Matt said glancing in the mirror one last time. "Damn Matt, you shouldn't have woke me late then" a rather sleepy Jeff Hardy called to his brother as he emerged from his bedroom, he walked past the mirror grabbing Matt by the arm "Matt we need to leave now" in mock imitation of Matts previous whining. They headed out to the car, as Matt pulled out the drive, he turned left, the opposite direction of school, "what the fuck, where you going Matt ? school is that way, I'm gonna be late" he said gesturing in the oppisite direction. "We're going to pick up Ash", Jeff groaned he knew Ashley was all wrong for him it was all about her image. "Damn Jeff you could atleast pretend you liked her for 10 minuits that's all I ask" Jeff looked as if he was considering it "Sorry big bro but that's not happening" Matt groned as he pulled up and got out the car. Jeff watched as Ashley kissed him, he squirmed in disgust, he couldn't watch as his fool of a brother was seduced by her. His face grew sour, he winded down the window and yelled "Matthew, now who's gonna be late". They ran down the driveway and got in the car, Jeff handing Matt a Pearl Jam CD.

After School...

The bell rung and Jeff waited for Matt to come pick him up. As he waited over came Stacy, Torrie and Michelle, he sighed they were all just replicas of Ashley, fake looking for popularity and cared more about there Image than there health. "Hey Jeff " Torrie said as she winked at him "you um doing anything tonight ?" he cringed "um yea" he said "oh well what you doin?" she asked a little upset "ummm im err-" Jeff scanned the yard he spotted Mickie and called her over "ready for our date tonight ?" with a look saying 'go-along-with-me-please!' Mickie looked at him a decided "oh um yea I'll see you at six, I better get going Trish will be looking for me" He gave Mickie a 'Thankyou' look as he turned to see a disgusted and upset Torrie "oh I thought you had better taste than that, you do know she's been eyeing up Kenny don't you" Jeff looked frantic "Hey Jeffro" Jeff let out a sigh as he greeted his brother with there usual greeting he swiveled only to see Ashley coming on after having a small gigling sesion with Torrie and latched her arm through Matt's "Oh Hey Jeff" she greeted him. The ride home was as exciting as watching grass grow, when they parked up Matt announced that Ashley was staying for Dinner, "Lord take pity on me, I dont want to die young", for that he received an elbow to the ribs. As Jeff nursed his ribs, Matt guided Ashley through to the kitchen as Jeff ran into his room, Ashley soon came following "your dad's away until 10 tonight he had something to take care of" Jeff looked up and grabbed her by the arm dragged her out "House rule, no-one comes into my room" and he walked back in very annoyed. After 2 hours of writing and listening to loud music, Jeff emerged from his room. He went it to the basement where he found Ashley and Matt lip-locking.

Jeff's POV

I cannot beleive this he is so gullible"I'm going out for a walk" I announced and bouded up the steps and out the door, after a two minuite walk I found myself at the park, I looked around it was deserted apart from one girl who sat on a swing, she looked really upset. I went at sat down beside he I looked at her she had dark black hair with red streaks in random places, she was wearing, black baggy pants and red tank top with a single white star on. I sat on the swing and looked at her "Hey" she looked up startled "oh Hey" I raised an eyebrow in question "are you ok?" she looked at the ground a tear streaked down her face "oh it's nothing, well not that'll concern someone like yourself" wow I didn't think that would be the reply I received "What do you mean like me being the big guy that all the girls want, I don't want that, I just came to school everyday and because my brother was big I am aswell, I don't ask Torrie to hang over me all day I'd prefer she didnt, I didn't ask for it, I just got it" I stood up and kicked the ground. She looked upset "listen i'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I guess I just took you as all the other guys like Charlie and Chris, they're complete jerks" I chuckled at that "Yea, they are, so do you wanna tell me ?" she looked scared and alone "I guess it's just my dad is moving out of town and I guess even though I dont like him It just isn't right especially his new girlfriend Louise, I guess as much as I try to convince myself I hate him, I guess at the end of the day he's my dad and I'm gonna miss him" I offered a small smile "damn, I don't know what I'd do without my dad, ok well I do I'd open my own motocross track and dye my hair whenever I want" She laughed "I could see that" I smiled "so do I get a name ?" I asked "Rachel" she said "Jeff" I stuck my hand out, she excepted it. I smiled as she laughed she seemed happier "I'll see you school tommorrow" and I went back home knowing Matt would be wondering where I was right now ...

A/N There ya go Di, this chapter was for you, for helping me with it and stickin me talking about it all the time

Next chapter will be up soo R&R please

Rachel xxx


	2. The OC's and Amy

A/N Ok Thanks to Leanne - **ThereAre666Ways2Live,** Diana - **Diana Callaway,** Chantel - **ThisChickisKEWL **and **JNHwwe** for reviewing the last chapter ! Luv you all

Disclaimer: I own no-one you recognise Rachel is me Diana, Chantel and Leanne are my awesome mates - love you guys !!!

Chapter 2 Behind Closed Doors

Rachel's POV

When I finally ventured home I kept thinking about a certain pair of green eyes and a southern accent. I opened the door and walked into the kitchen where I met my mom, she smiled at me "you have a surprise in your room" My eyes widened I was soo curious "yay!" I bounded up the stairs two at a time and opened my door to find "Diana! eeekkkk your here, I can't believe it" we hugged then she said "this time for good" I looked at her "What happened this time?" she looked angry "The usual, her not allowing me to be myself" I sighed, Diana and her mom had never got on, you could handcuff them together and the only thing they'd agree on was they needed to get out of these things. Diana was my 20 year old cousin, born and raised in Pennsylvania, well apart from the times she came to Cameron to stay with us, Diana had brown hair down past he shoulder with sharp brown eyes she was into most sports especially Baseball and Football and had a passion for writing and singing the thing that Diana and I were so similar in was wrestling, we both loved DX. After catching up with eachother and discussing we heard the doorbell sound, we skipped down the stairs laughing about all sorts, I opened the door to see Leanne, Chantel and Amy.

Leanne and me had been friends for as long I can remember, she was the dramatic one of the group and loved Drama and Singing, like all of us she loved rock music, she had Dark brown hair and there was always and Item of Black on her being clothing or an accesory.

Chantel was a rocker but not as much as me Amy, Leanne and Diana. She nearly always wore skinny jeans, so if you saw her with anything else on, something must be up, normally she was trying to impress someone. Her main hobby was playing the piano and was found quite oftenly in the music room playing it, if she wasn't she was hanging around with me and Leanne when she detached herself from the auditorium.

Amy well she had dyed red hair, she had an attitude and would always stand up for herself and her friends, no matter who she speaking to. And like us all was an avid wrestling fan.

The girls went and sat down while I got some chips and Soda. We sat and caught up and after that they watched a wrestling tape. After Diana agreeing to drive us to school and back tomorrow we parted ways and I helped Diana set up in my room.

A/N Please review people this chapter is for you Leanne for reviewing first !

Rach xxx


	3. They dodont need to know

A/N The Last Chapter was really small as was the other so I'm gonna do another one ... probably small but my 3rd update tonight sorry theyre short but its 1:56 AM and im hyper on energy drinks so here goes ...

Reviews: Ok so I barely gave time for any of you to review but Thankyou Diana **(Diana Calloway) **and Chantel **(ThisChickisKEWL)**

Disclaimer: OK ppl I think you get the drift I dont own any people u recognise and as you kno, Rachel is based on me Diana, Leanne and Chantel are my amazing mates yet again thank you guys sooooo much I love ya'll.

Behind Closed Doors - Chapter 3

Jeffs POV

After Matt dropped me at school, thankfully minus Trashley oh uh Ashley, I met up with Charlie Chris and Randy. Then as usual Torrie came over "so how'd your date go with Miss Skippy" refering to Mickie, The guys instantly looked at me, I gave them a meaningful look that told them "dont-mess-with-me-today" I smiled "oh uhm it was alright" Mickie walked past "oh uhm there she is I just need to speak to her i'll see you guys later" and I jogged over to Mickie and Trish and said "look like we're talking, so hows your day been ?" Mickie looked thoughtful "pretty good I suppose" and I turned to Trish "you ?", she smiled "good" I then remembered what I wanted to say "oh and thanks for yesterday Mickie, you saved me from an aweful fate !" Trish and Mickie laughed "it's ok, I hate that bitch anyway, especially after she slapped me for telling her the truth" I laughed at that I could only imagine what happened. "I'll see you some other time Mickie, Trish, I'll have to get going, bye" they said there byes and I walked over to the unaccompnied guys."What was that about with Torrie ?, we know you didnt have a date with Mickie last night" Randy asked Damn! I thought, I looked around "Damn!, is that the time, I have to go" and raced off, "we'll get it outta you next time Rainbow" Chris shouted. I spotted John and ran over to him, John Cena was my best friend, well to be honoust my only real friend. "Hey dude, sup ?" John asked "Hey, nothing escaping Torrie" he laughed at that, he was the only one apart from Rachel, Trish and Mickie who knew of my situation with Torrie.

After school ...

Ok "finished" I said to the wall, I wonder if Rachel will be at the park today, hmm only one way to find out, I grabbed my jacket and went downstairs and opened the door "you finished all your work son?" I looked over to see dad "yea just finished" he looked at the clock "don't be in to late, you have school tommorrow" I groaned the only good thing about Friday was Smackdown. I walked to the park and as I expected Rachel sat in the swing this time with a smile on her face, I walked behind her "well isn't it nice to see somebody with a smile on their face" she turned her head "oh Hey Jeff, how are you ?" I smiled "good" she smirked "what's made you so perky ?" I asked "My cousin Diana, is moving in with me, she's the greatest !" I laughed at her tone, I wondered what it was about her that made me feel so free and alive. "That's awesome" we were getting pretty close, we kissed, she pulled away "we can't do this" she said "what would everyone say?" I smiled "they don't have to know" I responded and I kissed her again.

Torrie's POV

I sat there my heart breaking as I pulled out my phone and videoed the whole scene and whispered "but they do need to know Jeff, because we were mean't to be"

A/N Like I said Chantel, this chapter is dedicated to you for giving me the most smiley faces i've ever seen in a review :P

R&R ppl plz !

Rach xxx


	4. Matt, Trashley and Chris Masters ?

A/N Thanks to **This Chick is KEWL **- Chantel,** Diana Callaway **(soz for the mistype last chappie) - Diana, **I luv John Cena 4 life **- Sierra and **Abielle - **a.k.a Bex luv u all and to .hardygirl33. - Laura for not mentioning her last chapter - sorry :D

Disclaimer: you get the flow but I own no-one you recognise, the oc Rachel is based on me, the others on my friends Diana, Chantel and Leanne.

Chapter 4 - Behind Closed Doors

Rachel pov

I walked into school with Leanne, Amy and Chantel as usual, but something unusual, Torrie Wilson came up to me "excuse me, could I see Rachel for a miniute" I looked at her surprised, I sent a clueless look towards the girls and walked off to the side woth Torrie. "Listen bitch, I got something to show you, and I know some people won't be pleased about it" she gave me a smirk, and pulled out her phone, I gasped I watched the video of me and Jeff in the park last night. "I wonder what Matt'll say, after all he's been trying to make sure Jeff doesn't throw away that brilliant rep. I certainly don't know what he was thinking of, getting with you, I knew him and Mickie wern't an item." I slapped her "you know Barbie, I don't know what your on but where I'm from, that's planet earth, I do what I want when I want, and that's the equation to a happy life for you, so if your gonna mess with me, you can bring it bitch, cos I certainly aint scared of you" I smirked and walked off "we'll see what Matt has to say about that then" I growled and walked towards Leanne, Chantel and Amy. "What the fuck was that about Rach ?" Leanne asked "nothing" I simply said, I wasn't sure how they'd react to the whole Jeff and I thing, "oh yea because you slap people all the time for nothing Rach" Chantel was without a doubt the most sarcastic of us, I frowned they seen that. "Well it's just ..." I took them over the events of last two days "wow" Amy said she certainly could be simple.

We heard someone calling our names, and there was Shannon, Dave and Adam. By the looks of things Amy and Adam had finally got together, Adam gave Amy a peck on the lips the the rest of us shouted "about damn time!" I felt something on my shoulder and turned to see Jeff "oh hey Jeff, sup ?" He smiled and then frowned "I need to talk to you !" Shannon and Adam looked at me. "Sure" I dragged himm to the side "whatcha want ?" he breathed out "Matt knows" my eyes widened "Fuck!" the girls raced "What's wrong ?" they looked at Jeff questioningly "Torrie told Matt and Trashley" the girls gasped "that shouldn't be good, I suppose it was the slap that did it Rach" Leanne said jokingly. "What Slap?" the girls laughed and I told him the story he was stiffling a laugh. "You think that's funny Jeff?" Torrie said. I laughed "well I certainly to bitch" Shannon, Dave and Adam came over, "you know bitch, I think you should watch what you say" I glared at Torrie for that "and I think you should watch where you stick your head" and gave her a right hook to the Jaw. Michelle, Stacy, Ashley and Matt came over "What the Fuck is goin on?" Matt asked, he looked at me and recognised me "your the girl from the Video" I smirked "Damn right, you gotta problem ?" Jeff hid his laugh with a cough "yeah I do your corrupting my little brother" at that Jeff got angry and a few people started looking thinking 'what is goin on with them, the populars never talk to the 'rockers'. "I think you need to take a reality check Matt, if i'm not mistaken I can do what I want when I want and you certainly don't tell me what I want, and in case you haven't noticed you have a slut for the name that goes by the name of Trashley and I didn't wanna tell you but maybe I should..." Matt raised an eyebrow "what should you tell me ?" Jeff was about to answer when Ashley interupted "you can't Jeff, you wouldn't" I smiled this was gonna be good "well as much as I hate to break your little heart, which is practically nothing, I was informed by a bragging Chris Masters, that you and him had a fun night, if you know what I mean" Everyone looked shocked and that was quite alot seeing as people had gathered at the argument between the Hardy brothers myself, Torrie and Ashley. Matt turned to Ashley "Is that true ?" she looked shocked "n-n-n-n-no of course not Mattie-" but she couldn't finish because Chris cleared him throat "Well I hate to break it to you Matt but she's awesome" Matt growled "I'm gettin outta here, Jeff I'll speak to you later and I'm not gonna be able to take you home, I have something else I need to do"

I looked blankly as Matt and Ashley walked away Ashley still trying to defend herself. "I don't know what I ever saw in you Jeff Hardy, how could you do that to Ashley ?" I looked down at my black boots stifiling a laugh while Jeff said "Very easily, she was clogging up my breathing space at home, she even stunk out my room" he grimaced. The bell rung and everyone set off to there homerooms, but every one could tell this was long from over ...

A/N Thanks guys ok Sierra (I luv John Cena 4 life) Laura(.hardygirl33)., Bex (Abielle) and JNHwwe this chapter is for you for the awesome reviews ! R&R

Rach xxx


	5. SORRY!

Okay I'm sorry if you guys were expecting an update and truth is I went to update, but this story has sorta flopped and I guess I dont like it at all. So I'm gonna do a rewrite where everything isn't as petty and pretty much perfect. Thats whats really annoying me, what can I say I was hyper and wasnt feeling very i dont know in the writing mood! I was more just bored and hyper so I think im gonna need to rewrite it. So in a while the rewrite will be up I think im just going to call it "Behind Closed Doors: the rewrite" so It should be up pretty soon and im gonna thank everyone

I'm.Totally.Fxcking.Awesome

Diana Calaway

JNHwwe

ThereAre666Ways2Love

Abielle

.hardygirl33.

I Luv John Cena 4 Life

JL2009

For reviewing and reading and basically for not giving up in the story (can't forget Chantel there) so guys thanks alot it meant so much

Rach


End file.
